Libra (Lustitia)
}}| align="center" style="background:color2;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:red;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Family | Other Cosmic Entities, Olympian Gods |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Varies |- | Hair Color | Varies |- | Height | 5'5 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Zodiacs |- | Weapons | Bow and Arrow, Sword, Scales |- | Species | Cosmic Goddess, Zodiac |- | Sexuality | Pansexual |- | Home | Earth, Olympus |- | Alignment | Neutral |- |} The goddess Lustitia was created a long time ago during the dawn of the Universe. She is almost as old as the Universe itself, she formed alongside the Libra constellation of stars over millions of years ago. She governs as a Cosmic god of Order and stands between destruction and creation as balance. Her rule is over Justice and Cruelty, Love and Hate, Right and Wrong. She provides a necessary balance to every culture in existence and as such she is subtly presides over many different governments of the various alien species. History The goddess Lustitia was formed eons ago by the Living Tribunal himself. She was created to be a guide to the races that would evolve on various planets throughout the galaxy, as well as to maintain peace and order. Her role in this is somewhat obscured by entities such as: Infinity, Eternity, Death, Oblivion and Galactus. She however took a larger role and alongside the Master of Order, became the balance between good and evil and thus became a middle ground between creation and destruction. For billions of years Lustitia quietly maintained balance, never choosing a side and never allowing either good nor evil to overtake one another. She would rarely intervene on any cause except for in the case when either Good or Evil were going to be destroyed or rendered abscent from the Universe itself. Many times in the past Lustitia has toppled Civilizations and thrown governments into chaos, but she has also been responsible for maintaining order and peace throughout the land. Before life on Earth came about Lustitia began to rest as the gods of Earth rose up and created the various pantheon seen during Ancient history that are still around to this day. Earth Galactus' entrance into the new Universe from the old one allowed him to devour worlds, whenever he came upon a civilization that lived on a world that he was going to eat, Lustitia would always aid in their destruction in order to maintain balance. It wasn't until Norrin Radd's home planet of Zenn-La did Lustitia quietly oppose Galactus, it was she who gave Norrin the idea to appeal the the Entities need to feed in order to protect his homeworld. Since then Lustitia began to quietly protect other civilizations from total inhalation. When the Beyonder appeared he began to tamper with the balance as Galactus had done before him, and so she began to oppose him as well by creating imbalances in his plans and allowing heroes to overtake villains in order to restore balance where none had been before. She was however, curious of the Beyonder and thus allowed him to perform his test if only to find the answer for herself as well. This caused her to find Earth, a small planet that had previously been unremarkable in every way until the evolution of Super Humans. Whilst the Kree and Skrull war was a driving force in the evolution of the Inhumans, humanity itself gained its background through unknown means although they were influenced by the race known as the Celestials. Observing human life caused the entity to take pity on mortalkind and thus rethink her process of balance, she began to favor one side over the other and slowly Heroes began to rise to fight back evil. This of course caused an imbalance and she was forced to again side with the forces of Evil in order to fix her mistake and thus the rise of many prominent Villains arose such as seen in Mythology. Over time the humans became aware of the existence of gods such as the Olympian Pantheon during the Greek Classical era. The Olympians were a race of immortal gods who initially opposed Lustitia whom they called Libra because of her power over them, but after she proved herself stronger than them all they ceased fighting against her. When the Romans became aware of Libra they named her Lady Justice for her power over order, she served as a pure and righteous deity from whom the unjust were to be punished by. But she of course was much more than just a force of good. She watched as the Asgardians rose and created Ragnarok in order to keep their power in check, and when the gods began to venture onto Earth she hardened the hearts of man against them so that they had little sway over humanity. This caused many gods to become at enmity with her but none dared to oppose her. Superhumans In the 1940s during the Rise of the Red Skull, Lustitia descended upon Earth and became a human scientist named Lauren. As Lauren she created the Super Soldier Serum and helped Professor Joseph Reinstein administer it to Steven Rogers in order for him to become Captain America,The First Avenger. Subtly her emotions for humanity grew as her human alter ego learned much of Earth life, she began to love the creatures and all mortals as her own and cared for them, seeking to protect them. Though her role as Goddess of Order prevented her from choosing sides in the fight between Positive and Negative, she would often influence others to work for her to bring balance. Lauren was only the first of many human Host that Libra would have, as the Earth progressed and Superhumans became more common the discovery of Mutankind by humans caused Libra to have to occasionally intervene personally in order to maintain balance. She directed the Phoenix and Enigma forces to Earth in order to aid the heroes in their fights, she supported the gods when they were trying to defend Earth from evil all the while preserving the evil men who sought to bring their own race's destruction. She provided a delicate balance and continues to do so to this day. Powers and Abilities Cosmic God Physiology: As one fo the seven cosmic deities, Libra's body is much more durable than that of a human being's. She is much denser, stronger, faster and has access to a wider array of energy manipulation than any known mortal. She is vastly more powerful than other god Pantheons found on Earth and can overpower any and all of their abilities with ease. *'Superhuman Strength': Libra has enough physical strength to press over 100 tons, her strength has waxed a bit because of her hardly ever using it, though when it is required she can overpower beings such as: Thor, Hercules, Princess Power and Zeus himself. Her strength is said to be limitless in potential and her limit has yet to be reached. *'Superhuman Regeneration': In the event that Libra is injured, her godly energies quickly work to revitalize any area on her body that has been harmed or damaged. She can regenerate missing tissues and missing limbs, she can also recover from what would normally be fatal wounds such as a stab to the chest or head, along with an immunity to all known diseases throughout the Multiverse. *'Immortality': Libra does not age at all and thus cannot die of old age, she is also immune to any known disease or poison. *'Energy Manipulation': The ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. Libra can move, alter, or stop energy in herself, objects, beings, or space. Libra can convert one type of energy into another, store it within her body, and release it upon command. She can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. She can also absorb ambient energy convert it into life-force and live solely off of that, especially in supremely hostile situations. *'Flight': Libra can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of different types of elements and energies. She can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. *'Life-Force Manipulation': Libra can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. She is able to control her own personal life-force that dwells within her, allowing her to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Libra uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control her life force. *'Teleportation': Libra can move somewhere without physically traveling: she does this by thinking of a destination and then appearing there at will. She does this via quantum superposition, in which the she teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Energetic Physiology: Libra in her true form is made up of energy. She can change into mostly physical being, with the energy flowing through her being, fortifying her cells, bones and muscles. Her power is mostly focused to her body and while she gains some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. While in Full-Form she is completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from ger physical form. She gains impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. *'Order Manipulation': Libra is able to manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. She has the ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Libra can use this ability to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: Lbra could cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Another simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, unsufled stack. *'Chaos Manipulation': Libra can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing her to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. She is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits. *'Fate Manipulation': Libra is able to perceive and affect and control a person's Fate, allowing her to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. Category:Jacksper Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Immortality Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Heat Generation Category:Light Control Category:Sound Control Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Constructs Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Life Force Absorption Category:Teleportation